Opposite AU
by Amtrack
Summary: An AU where the personalities and corresponding colour schemes have been reversed for Teams RWBY and JNPR. Follow our revamped heroes as they journey through Beacon and into the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Basically it's based on articuno2011's idea of an opposite RWBY AU where Ruby was based off a Sapphire instead of a Ruby and there was a small amount of discussion about it.**_  
_**So as I said I've reversed pretty much all of Team RWBY's colours and personalities to the best of my abilities, giving them matching names based off the opposites of their original names.**_  
_**So we have:**_  
_**Sapphire Aster (Ruby Rose) (An Aster is a blue flower and I thought it sounded really nice)**_  
_**Yin Brevis (Yang Xiao Long) (Because of Yin/Yang) (Brevis is Latin for "small"),**_  
_**Hikari Sundara (Blake Belladonna) (Hikari is Japanese for Light) (Sundara is Hindi for beautiful),**_  
_**Nalupu Sneachta (Weiss Schnee) (Nalupu=Black in Tengu, Sneachta=Snow in Irish Gaelic).**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's mostly a test to see how much interest this gets.  
Later chapters will be longer.  
I intend to keep this updated in step with the series.  
**_

* * *

Sapphire gazed out the window of the airship as it flew closer to what would soon become her home for the next four years. Beacon was massive, even from a distance. Majestic, her sister had said. She supposed the word fit. Not that it mattered overly much what adjective she sued to describe it; what mattered was what it could teach her about being a Huntress.  
"So… Beacon..." Yin said, coming up beside her.  
"Beacon." Echoed her sister.  
"It's huge…"  
"It is."  
"So… New school, no old friends, how are you so calm Saph?"  
"What would be the use of fretting?"  
"Heh… You have a point but still, nothing? I'm terrified and I _wasn't_ fast tracked by two whole years!" Sapphire smiled softly at this.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
"Hehe! Thanks Sis…"

The arrival of the airship at Beacon was rather uneventful, save for one boy throwing up the second he was back on land, and Sapphire's eyes were drawn to a train of carts stacked high with suitcases, each marked with a black snowflake.  
Eyebrow raised, she walked over. Was that a train of dust? Out in the open? Where just anyone could-  
"WAHH PLEASESTANDAWAYFROM oof!" Sapphire had barely enough time to turn before she was blowed over by a flash of black hair and dark skin, right into the dust containers. Groaning, Sapphire rolled onto her back, getting a good look at her attacker.  
"OhmygodIamsosorry!" Slightly smaller than Sapphire, the girl who kneeled over her, offering her hand, had chocolate brown skin, deep black hair bundled up in a ponytail that spilled over her right shoulder, and was dressed in a purple and black combat skirt. She was, Sapphire was surprised to notice, actually kinda cute. Accepting the offered hand, Sapphire hauled was hauled to her feet, staring quizzically at the girl.  
"AreyouokayIamsosorrywecouldhaveexplodedthosearefullofdustIamsosorryohmygodyou'renottalkingyou'reangrywithmearen'tyou!"  
"What? No, no, I'm not angry." Shaking her head quickly to clear it, Sapphire rested her hand on the panicking girls shoulder. "And please talk a little slower, I'm having a little trouble understanding you. I think I hit my head…"  
"Right, sorry!" The girl thrust out her hand. "I'm Nalupu! Nalupu Sneachta!"  
"Heiress to the Sneachta Dust company? I thought you'd be… slightly more coordinated. I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Aster. And that's my sister, Yin." Sapphire nodded to the large pink-haired girl standing awkwardly off to the side. She'd come running when she'd heard the crash, but was too awkward to interrupt the conversation. Smiling weakly, she raised an arm to wave. Gasping excitedly, Nalupu dashed off to drag her over to her sister.  
"So… Hi… I'm Yin."  
"I'm Nalupu! You're Sapphires sister? It's so good to meet you! Now we can all be best friends!"  
"Hrmm." Sapphire raised an eyebrow. The dark girl was clumsy and overenthusiastic, a potential hazard on a team. Yet, despite herself, Sapphire liked her. She held out her hand. "Yeah, why not?" Her face split by a massive grin, Nalupu threw her arms around Sapphire in a tight hug, spinning her around.  
"Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter in my RWBY Opposite AU, featuring reversed RWBY and JNPR! (Not actually JNPR yet)**

**This short chapter is more or less the equivalent of "A Shining Beacon pt 2"  
(Sorry the chapters are so short, I promise they will get longer!)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The courtyard buzzed as the spectacled grey haired man stepped up to the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief." He began. "You have travelled here today…" The small girl watched him closely from the front of the crowd, filing away the odd speech for future reference. The majority of her mind was focused on something far more important. She had done some research before her arrival at Beacon, not being one to go anywhere blind if she could help it, and was painfully aware of the team system. The only thing she didn't know was how the teams were formed and named. Sapphire needed a fourth team member, and she had no clue where to start.

Later that night, Nalupu couldn't sleep. Looking over at her new friends, Yin, curled up and snoring quietly and Sapphire sitting against a wall, a look of mild annoyance on her face, Nalupu smiled softly. She had friends. The rich, clumsy, socially awkward and isolated girl finally had friends. It felt good after years of roaming the empty halls of the family mansion with only her beloved books for company, speaking only with her parents and tutors, the servants too terrified of her parents to do more than take orders. It felt really good. And now she'd left most of her books behind, taking with her only the story of a man prophesised to die to save the world. That's hat being a huntress was, wasn't it? A heroic fight against the Grimm, dying before growing old. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? Surely she didn't intend to go back and take over the company, did she?  
Groaning, she hauled herself out of bed. If her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone, she'd go walk them off. Head bowed and arms wrapped around her, Nalupu left to walk the grounds.

Nalupu was beginning to regret not taking a jacket when she arrived at the courtyard, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. She was about to turn back when a loud voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey!" Squealing, Nalupu jumped, spinning around, only to come face to face with a tall girl, dressed in a white jacket and vest, over a black blouse. Startled, the small geil took a hasty step back, tripping over her own feet as she did so. Grinning, the tall girl approached and offered her a hand, long white hair spilling over to frame a pale face, held back only slightly by the stark white bow in her hair. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
"N-no. That is, uh, I was just having a little trouble with thoughts, so I came out here, hoping to walk them off, but I forgot a coat, now I'm cold and then I was about to gobackandthenyoustartledmeandItrippedandfellandthenyouehlpedmeupandthenstartedtalkingtomeandthenIgotreallynervousandnowI'mtalkingreallyfastandIjust… gotta take… deep breaths… and slow down." Pausing to catch her breath, Nalupu tentatively reached out to take the tall girls hand.  
"You get scared easily don't you?" the tall girl said with a grin. "I'm Hikari Sundara."  
"N-Nalupu Sneachta." Stammered the smaller girl as she was gently picked up off the floor.  
"Pleasure to meet you! And what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a place like this?"  
"W-well, you see, I… I grew up really isolated you see, and… andbooksweremyonlyescapeandIjustsobadlywantedtobeaherolikeinthestoriesandhavefriendsdeepbreathsdeepbreaths!" Gulping down air, Nalupu shut off her flood of words, looking nervously at the imposing stranger.  
"Really? So you're a romantic?" Hikari's grin shifted subtly. "I've always liked romantic types. I think we should be friends. That's why you're here you said? To make friends?"  
"Y-yeah…."  
"Perfect!" Hikari jumped up and down, fists close to her chest, before grabbing Nalupu's hand and pumping it vigorously. "I can't wait to get things rolling!"  
"Aha… Yeah…" Nalupu laughed nervously. "Uh, come on then. Sapphire's gonna want to meet you."  
"Another new friend?!" Hikari looked overjoyed. "Lead the way!"


End file.
